Ne titillez pas un Hutt endormi
by MlleMau
Summary: [Challenge "Dæmon" du Collectif NoName] Quand Anakin et Nanthana fonçaient tous les deux tête baissée, Obi-Wan se demandait si elle était bien sa dæmone. Quand Obi-Wan et Adraën réfléchissaient tous les deux à une stratégie, Anakin se demandait s'il était bien son dæmon. Heureusement, la plupart de ces plans impliquaient de foncer tête baissée.
1. Rodia

**"Fais pas ton relou, laisse une review !"**

 **Cette fanfiction est une participation au _Collectif NoName_ , un groupe d'auteurs et de lecteurs visant à inciter à l'écriture, que ce soit de fanfictions que de reviews. Le challenge de ce mois est « Votre personnage possède un dæmon ».**

« _Quel serait votre dæmon si vous en aviez un ?_ » **Je dirais une marmotte. J'adore dormir.**

 **Dédicaces** **: À _Adraen_ et _Nanthana14_ , qui sont mes deux filleuls dans le Collectif et de bons amis.  
À _Julindy_ , autre amie du Collectif qui, comme moi, est fan de Star Wars.  
À _Kaelyan_ , parce que tu m'as donné envie de mettre un peu de Kit Fisto.  
À _Iroko_ , parce que j'aime te lire sur le fandom de Star Wars.**

 **Pour les différentes créatures citées, une simple recherche Google Image vous informera.**

* * *

Pour séparer la jungle luxuriante, dense et agitée de vies, la plupart agressives, de la cité aux hautes tours surmontées de toits au bleu rappelant les saphirs, les murailles d'un transparent laiteux formaient un dôme protecteur autour des bâtiments, dont une partie s'ouvrit, comme une fenêtre coulissante, révélant les couleurs chatoyantes de la végétation entourant les bâtiments et qui leur permit d'entrer au cœur de la civilisation rodienne. Une voix au ton monotone du professionnalisme les autorisa à passer, et ils entamèrent doucement la descente jusqu'au hangar, jusqu'à ce que les trains d'atterrissage cognent contre le sol, le vaisseau aux peintures rouge bourgogne tangua un instant avant d'être totalement stabilisé et qu'une rampe puisse s'ouvrir. Aussitôt qu'elle eût fini sa courte descente, deux humains descendirent du ventre de la navette, leurs longues bures ondulant autour de leurs jambes, mais ce qui les suivait était plus à même d'attirer le regard, car il s'agissait d'une grande créature au corps longiligne encadré de quatre pattes imposantes dont la puissance se devinait, brillant d'écailles vertes aux reflets bleutés, et à la tête qui pouvait aisément dépasser les hommes, si elle ne devait pas se baisser pour éviter le toit de l'appareil, à la couronne de plumes turquoises, dont la beauté résonnait avec le regard intelligent que projetait la bête. Pour toute personne voyant ce quatuor pour la première fois, le varactyl attirait indéniablement l'attention, au détriment des deux Jedi, et de l'actuel petit convor qui s'accrochait avec élégance à l'épaule du plus jeune humain.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la personne qui les attendait, et s'inclinèrent avec révérence tandis que le sénateur Farr les accueillait :

« Bienvenue sur Rodia, Chevalier Kenobi. Nous sommes heureux de vous voir aussi vite, compte-tenu du caractère délicat de la situation.

_ Je vous remercie, Sénateur, répondit-il d'une voix affable. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Nous avons été envoyés en toute hâte sur Rodia à propos d'un vol, cependant, je crains qu'il ne s'agisse de la seule information que nous ayons. »

À la question informulée, le Rodien sembla embarrassé. Il dodelina vaguement de la tête avant de reprendre :

« Suivez-moi, nous pourrons en parler en détails une fois confortablement installés. »

Tandis qu'il se retournait, suivi des deux gardes qui l'accompagnaient, le Jedi et son Padawan échangèrent un regard équivoque. Qu'ils soient accueillis par le sénateur de Rodia en personne suggérait plus qu'une simple affaire de vol, et cette volonté de parler en privé, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, les rendait plus suspicieux encore. Cette simple histoire de vol cachait une affaire plus sensible, et le Sénat était visiblement impliqué. Ils le suivirent donc à travers le hangar et différents couloirs, passant d'un bâtiment à un autre par des plateformes aux arabesques tournoyantes à travers lesquelles l'eau calme des marais tintinnabulait contre les fondations de la cité, mais qui gémissait sous le poids du varactyl. Les seules personnes qu'ils croisèrent étaient des gardes qui, pourtant habitués à rester stoïque, observèrent avec stupeur le grand lézard qui les suivait, sans que celui-ci ne leur accordât un regard. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un petit bureau, accueillant avec ses sofas. Le sénateur les invita à s'installer, et le chevalier Jedi prit soin de s'asseoir du côté où la créature s'installa, sa haute stature surplombant les personnes présentes.

« Alors, de quoi s'agit-il, sénateur ? questionna-t-il, voyant l'hésitation du politicien.

_ Pour commencer, Rodia et ses ingénieurs ont été choisis par le Sénat pour développer un tout nouveau projet d'armement, qui est tenu secret. Nous comptons donc sur votre discrétion, cela va sans dire. Le projet n'est pas encore en phase de production, ce qui a été volé sont les plans du premier prototype. Par mesures de sécurité, ces plans n'étaient pas gardés dans notre banque de données, mais sur un datapad indépendant, et il n'existe aucune copie.

_ Il est donc impératif de les retrouver, afin de ne pas perdre le fruit de vos recherches, souligna le Maître.

_ Bien entendu. Mais il est aussi capital de s'assurer qu'aucune copie n'ait été faite ; vous comprendrez que la République ne veut pas voir ses armes être retournées contre elle.

_ Auriez-vous une idée de qui aurait pu les voler ? s'enquit Anakin. »

Un soupir las lui répondit.

« Là est tout le problème : il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction, et ce projet est tenu secret. Le datapad a simplement disparu du jour au lendemain. Nous suspectons une personne interne, qui connaît nos systèmes de sécurité. Les plans ne sont plus sur Rodia, l'ingénieur en charge du projet m'a personnellement assuré que dans le cas contraire, il l'aurait localisé. Or, personne n'a quitté la cité la nuit du vol. Un complice a dû l'aider à faire sortir les plans du système, suggéra le sénateur Farr.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, le tempéra le chevalier. Nous trouverons qui a fait cela, comment il y est parvenu et ce qu'il a fait des plans, qui que ce soit. »

Le Rodien lui adressa un léger sourire, apparemment soulagé que l'affaire délicate soit prise en charge par des Jedi, ainsi qu'un hochement de tête pour lui signifier ses remerciements. Un court instant passa, et les grands yeux scintillants du sénateur dévièrent une seconde sur la porte d'entrée, avant de reprendre la parole :

« L'ingénieur en charge du projet devrait bientôt nous rejoindre, il pourra vous expliquer plus en détails le sujet de ses recherches, et vous montrer où se trouvait le datapad. »

En effet, après quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils en profitèrent pour questionner Onaconda Farr sur les personnes au courant de ce projet, une Rodienne les rejoignit. Sa peau, qui rappelait le jaune des tournesols en été, et ses cheveux, clairs et reflétant la lumière, devaient faire d'elle une belle femme, cependant, son visage rigide et fermé, sa posture droite et militaire, son uniforme serré et terne, lui donnaient autant un air professionnel qu'austère. Bien qu'elle se montrât polie, il leur semblait qu'elle se forçait à les saluer convenablement et à décliner avec tact l'invitation du sénateur, arguant qu'il serait d'avantage utile pour les Jedi d'inspecter les lieux du crime. Ses derniers mots avaient été dit avec tant de conviction qu'il était facile de deviner son ressentiment quant au vol dont elle avait été victime – effectivement, voir plusieurs mois de travail disparaître ne devait guère être plaisant. Dans tous les cas, elle allait droit au but, ce qui leur facilitait la tâche.

Ainsi, ils apprirent sur le chemin la nature de ce projet : afin de neutraliser rapidement et efficacement les droïdes de combat, l'ingénieure développait un tout nouveau genre de grenade qui, à l'explosion, générait un champ magnétique très puissant, attirant ainsi les objets métalliques vers elle. D'après elle, miniaturiser le système et qu'il soit peu coûteux en énergie était le plus compliqué à concevoir, le reste était à la portée de tous – or, après de longues recherches, elle avait réussi le premier essai – et tout avait disparu en une nuit. Le datapad qui contenait toutes les informations pouvait être géo-localisé, et même si la portée du signal était longue, elle ne pouvait traverser la galaxie. L'objet avait indubitablement quitté le système – la Rodienne était bien trop sûre de l'efficacité de son propre système pour le remettre en doute.

« Pensez-vous qu'une personne de votre équipe ait pu commettre ce vol ? l'interrogea d'une voix mesurée Obi-Wan.

_ Certainement pas, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, je les ai personnellement choisis, ils sont loyaux, ou ont trop peur de moi pour faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. »

Si le chevalier ne fit aucun commentaire, légèrement derrière eux, Anakin leva les yeux en secouant la tête, se moquant de cette ingénieure trop présomptueuse, ce qui lui valut aussitôt et simultanément un coup de queue de varactyl sur le talon et un regard réprobateur de son Maître. Il ronchonna silencieusement, alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer. Ils parvinrent jusqu'aux laboratoires, l'ingénieure dut présenter une carte puis composer un code d'accès pour ouvrir la porte blindée, et entra sans plus aucune cérémonie, maintenant qu'elle était loin du sénateur. Les deux Jedi la suivirent, puis, un « boum » les arrêta. Ils se retournèrent vers le grand lézard qui, ayant essayé d'entrer, avait brutalement constaté qu'il était trop grand pour la petite porte. Une de ses pattes avant était à l'intérieur, sa tête également, mais l'autre patte n'avait pas totalement réussi à passer, et l'animal se retrouvait coincé, gigotant pour trouver le bon angle afin de s'extirper en douceur de l'ouverture.

« Toujours à se faire remarquer, Nanthana ? plaisanta le Padawan avec un sourire goguenard. »

Un regard agacé lui répondit.

« N'insiste pas, reste là. Nous n'en aurons pas pour des heures, lui conseilla Obi-Wan. »

La Rodienne qui, jusque là, avait à peine regardé l'énorme varactyl, sembla soudain intriguée lorsqu'une voix féminine, celle d'une femme adulte, volontaire et douce, sortit du bec de l'animal :

« Ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence, Anakin. »

Il lui répondit par un sourire en coin angélique ; quant au chevalier, il ne fit aucun commentaire, bien qu'il sût que Nanthana entendait par là qu'il ne devait pas _s'amuser_ sans elle.

Ils entrèrent donc par l'unique entrée – et unique sortie – dans un lieu qui, d'après l'ingénieure, avait été fouillé de fond en comble sans que rien ne fût trouvé. Elle leur fit vaguement visiter, leur indiqua où se trouvait l'objet volé en temps normal, puis se tourna vers eux, comme attendant qu'ils se désintéressent de la pièce pour repartir. Bien sûr, les deux Jedi n'en décidèrent pas ainsi, préférant inspecter les laboratoires par eux-mêmes, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'agacer. Pour retenir son envie de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel, Anakin regardait le haut des murs et le plafond, à la recherche d'une ouverte, si petite qu'elle pût l'être, quand ce fut son Maître qui trouva une chose digne d'intérêt.

« Où cela mène-t-il ? demanda-t-il à la Rodienne.

_ Ce sont simplement des tunnels de maintenance, seuls les droïdes y vont, répondit-elle. C'est une impasse, et ces tunnels sont trop petits pour y manœuvrer correctement.

_ Mais la taille ne serait pas gênant pour un Ugnaught, contra aussitôt le Padawan. Et ils sont connus pour être d'assez bons mécaniciens – suffisamment pour faire un simple court-circuit, renchérit-il en déboîtant le panneau d'accès réservé aux droïdes et en ouvrant la petite porte avec simplement deux fils échangés.

_ Ça n'en reste pas moins une impasse, rétorqua-t-elle, vexée. »

Anakin et Obi-Wan échangèrent un regard. Ainsi campée dans ses opinions, il était évident que le lieu n'avait pas été totalement fouillé, comme elle le suggérait.

« Anakin, rentre là-dedans et vois s'il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel. »

L'interpellé jeta un regard grognon à Obi-Wan. À seize ans, il faisait déjà la même taille que son maître – et il espérait sincèrement continuer à grandir pour, la prochaine fois, pouvoir lui dire c'était lui le plus petit et le plus à même de remplir cette mission désagréable. Mais comme il devait obéissance à son Maître, il s'agenouilla pour pouvoir entrer dans le petit conduit – ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de grogner de mécontentement lorsqu'il se cogna. Le petit convor, qui était resté perché sur son épaule sans un bruit, avait gracieusement déployé ses ailes pour s'envoler, restant derrière l'humain le temps qu'il rentrât, puis l'avait suivi, l'air qui passait dans ses ailes sifflant légèrement. Quand ils eurent tous les deux disparus dans les entrailles technologiques du bâtiment, Obi-Wan haussa la voix pour se faire entendre :

« Anakin ? l'appela-t-il. Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ? »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse immédiate, si ce n'était des bruits de coups contre les parois métalliques et des « aïe » qui ne se voulaient pas discrets. À l'intérieur, le jeune homme rivalisait de souplesse pour pouvoir se tourner, mais le manque de lumière ne l'aidait pas, et plusieurs fois il se cogna contre des tuyaux ou des leviers, et un coup précis sur le nerf de son coude lui envoya de l'électricité dans tout le bras, le faisant grimacer et jurer en huttese – la voix étouffée de son Maître ne manqua pas de le réprimander pour son langage fleuri. Une fois qu'il fut dans le bon sens et était plus libre de mouvement, le petit oiseau qui l'accompagnait changea soudain de forme, son corps devint plus grand, quatre pattes reposèrent sur le sol, deux grandes oreilles se levèrent, et l'éclat de sa fourrure refléta le peu de lumière que le tunnel recevait. Anakin remercia silencieusement le nouveau vulptex pour la petite lumière tamisée qui lui permit de distinguer les objets l'entourant. Il put ainsi attraper le panneau de contrôle identique à celui qui se trouvait dehors.

« Quelqu'un est bien passé par là, le panneau a déjà été forcé. »

Du coin de l'œil, le chevalier put voir l'ingénieure baisser la tête, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

« Vois-tu autre chose ?

_ Pas grand-chose, non, répondit-il. Mais il y a de la lumière au bout du tunnel.

_ Ce n'est pas normal, il ne devrait pas y avoir de lumière, intervint la Rodienne d'une voix plus humble.

_ Alors, j'y vais. »

Du bruit leur indiqua qu'Anakin s'était mis à ramper dans le petit tunnel. Obi-Wan se tourna vers la femme :

« Y a-t-il un moyen pour suivre sa progression ? »

Sur un grand écran, il pouvait voir les plans du bâtiment – il n'y avait en effet aucune issue, en temps normal – et il suivait le chemin de son Padawan avec les indications qu'il lui transmettait à travers leur comlink. De son côté, Anakin était précédé du renard de glace, qui sautillait sans difficulté, comme s'il le narguait alors que lui était obligé d'avancer à quatre pattes, ce qui n'était guère agréable pour ses genoux. Au bout du tunnel, il tourna à droite – c'était malheureusement toujours aussi petit et exigu – et se dirigea vers la source de lumière, qu'il n'eut pas de mal à identifier. S'arrêtant pour approcher le petit appareil de ses lèvres, il s'adressa à son Maître :

« Il y a un énorme trou qui donne sur l'extérieur. Et il y a un autre trou dans le mur du bâtiment en face de moi. »

Soudain atterrée, il fallut qu'Obi-Wan appelle l'ingénieure pour qu'elle se reprenne et lui fournisse les plans du système de ventilation de l'académie, où se trouvait maintenant Anakin après un saut que nul autre qu'un Jedi aurait pu faire, rejoint à nouveau par un convor.

« Prenez à votre droite, des grilles laser vous bloqueront le passage à gauche, lui indiqua la Rodienne.

_ Vérifie le chemin à ta gauche, avant, rétorqua le chevalier, mû par son intuition. »

Comme le système de ventilation était plus grand et spacieux, Anakin put avancer plus vite sur ses deux jambes, et après deux bifurcations, repéra le système dont avait parlé la scientifique, mais sans grilles actives. Cette nouvelle sembla la replonger dans l'effroi ; elle prenait peu à peu conscience de la gravité de la situation en constatant le mal qu'on s'était donné pour voler ses recherches, et son sens de l'éthique la rattrapait alors qu'elle craignait que son arme ne fût entre de mauvaises mains.

« Des charges explosives ont été posées, exposa leur éclaireur, et je dirais que ce sont des bombes artisanales de mauvaise facture : l'explosion était à peine contrôlée, elle a tout grillé.

_ Saurais-tu l'identifier ? lui demanda Obi-Wan.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, hésita-t-il. Il y a beaucoup de poudre noire résiduelle et je ne sens pas grand-chose. »

L'oiseau quitta à nouveau son épaule pour regagner le sol, et cette fois-ci, il se métamorphosa en cochon-globe : sa petite taille et son corps dodu étaient surmontés d'un museau à la taille impressionnante, ce qui lui donnait l'un des meilleurs odorats de la galaxie. Aussitôt prit-il cette apparence, que l'animal s'écria de la voix d'un jeune garçon qui n'avait pas encore mué :

« Pouah ! Ça pue l'œuf pourri ! Depuis des siècles, en plus. Et totalement cramé. C'est encore pire que les pieds d'Ani après la mission dans les marécages de Kashyyyk.

_ Hé ! râla l'intéressé.

_ De la nitroglycérine, déclara Obi-Wan après un instant de réflexion, sans qu'il ne fît de commentaire sur leur petite taquinerie.

_ Cette antiquité ? s'exclama, incrédule, son Padawan. Plus personne n'utilise ce truc, ça ne fait pas bon ménage avec notre technologie.

_ Mais elle se trouve facilement et est peu coûteuse. C'est pour cela que les Hutts l'utilisent toujours. »

Il se renfrogna en regardant le cochon-globe, dont le regard porcin semblait dire la même chose. Ils continuèrent ainsi à suivre la piste laissée par le voleur : il trouva les traces laissées par un grappin, dut glisser le long d'une paroi, et redoubler de dextérité pour éviter une immense hélice qui, après un rapide examen, avait connu une très légère oscillation la nuit du larcin, insuffisante pour être remarquée, mais suffisante pour laisser passer une personne. Ce jeu de piste amena Anakin et le convor jusqu'à une grille qui donnait sur l'extérieur de la cité, au-delà du dôme protecteur, où un véhicule avait dû stationner. Une dernière découverte les attendait sur le sol métallique du conduit.

« Oh, non... maugréa Anakin. Du sable.

_ Anakin, les Hutts ne contrôlent pas qu'une seule planète avec du sable.

_ Je sais, Maître, mais je reconnaîtrais celui-ci entre mille. Je l'ai suffisamment vu au cours de ma vie. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis, la voix d'Obi-Wan traversa à nouveau le comlink :

« Dans ce cas, nous partons pour Tatooine. »

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs.**

 **N'ayant pas eu le temps de tout écrire ce mois-ci, j'ai décidé de diviser ce que j'avais prévu être un grand OS en quelques chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura, mais le prochain est presque prêt. Je tâcherais d'en mettre un par semaine.** **Pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur cette varactyle et ce convor changeant de forme, tout sera expliqué dans le récit, ne vous en faîtes pas. J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu.**

 **En attendant la suite, je vous conseille de lire « Star Wars Old Republic : L'épopée du Varactyle » de Karboom, qui n'a pas de review alors qu'il en mérite, retraçant l'histoire d'une contrebandière dans une épique où des milliers de Jedi et de Sith se font la guerre et laissent des dommages collatéraux. Je l'adore !**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	2. Tatooine

_Précédemment... Le Chevalier Obi-Wan Kenobi, son Padawan Anakin Skywalker et leurs dæmons doivent enquêter sur le vol des plans d'une nouvelle arme sur Rodia, ce qui les amène sur la désertique Tatooine._

* * *

La planète au dégradé beige et marron et aux tâches mauves, qu'il n'avait vue ainsi qu'une fois, n'avait, lui semblait-il, jamais quitté la rétine de ses yeux, qu'il préférait détourner. Mais ils se posèrent sur le petit appareil qui détectait bel et bien le datapad qu'ils recherchaient sur ce monde infernal, de surcroît, il le précisait d'avantage avec des coordonnées qu'il n'avait jamais oubliées. Le vulptex à ses côtés chercha son regard, qu'il n'obtint pas, et le canidé quitta le cockpit, obtenant le réconfort qu'il cherchait par une varactyle trop maternelle, sous la forme de quelques caresses qu'il ressentit également, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, elles lui – leur – faisaient du bien. Bien que de mauvais souvenirs fussent à l'origine de son aversion, maintenant qu'il voyait la planète, c'était la peur qui lui donnait son air sombre, la peur de revoir celle qui lui était chère et qu'il avait laissée derrière lui – ou peut-être était-ce la peur de ne pas la revoir, des années étaient passées, des années durant lesquelles tout avait pu arriver. Il en fut arraché par la main lourde de son Maître sur son épaule, par son regard bleu compatissant, par sa compréhension et son soutien qui ne firent pas disparaître ses peurs, mais lui donnèrent le courage de les affronter. La navette entama la descente.

L'horizon n'était que sable et rocher à perte de vue, de cette couleur beige, plus ou moins foncée en quelques endroits, celle de la désolation presque totale, à peine contenait-elle une eau que les fermes d'humidité captaient, particule après particule, si avides de cette denrée rare, une pauvreté qui s'étendait sans discontinuer, pas même brisée par Mos Espa, dont les bâtiments bas étaient aussi imprégnés par cette couleur du vide. La Ravine de Xelric, le canyon qui surplombait la ville qui l'avait vu partir quelques années auparavant, leur permit de cacher leur arrivée, la navette glissant presque sur le sol rocailleux, fissuré par la dure chaleur des deux soleils, jusqu'à se poser dans une enclave qui la cacherait aux yeux des curieux. Dès que la rampe commença à s'abaisser, l'air épais et lourd de la planète désertique envahit le vaisseau et leurs poumons, la chaleur s'agita un instant, comme une lutte contre la température régulée de l'intérieur dont elle sortit vainqueur, puis retomba sur leurs épaules, telle une force de gravité supplémentaire, prête à tout pour les garder auprès d'elle. Certains fermiers admiraient la force implacable et la violence sereine de Tatooine – mais Anakin n'avait jamais été un fils du Désert.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre et la vive lumière de l'après-midi les agressa.

« Hé bien, Maître Fisto et Kaelyan n'aimeraient pas se retrouver ici, commenta avec entrain Obi-Wan. Surtout Kaelyan, elle qui passe son temps à la piscine !

_ Vous avec raison, Maître, répondit son Padawan avec humeur et un sourire malicieux. Ce serait une formidable revanche pour les marécages de Kashyyyk.

_ La vengeance n'est pas la voie du Jedi, Padawan.

_ Néanmoins, glissa sournoisement Nanthana, ils devront faire preuve de méfiance, si un jour nous sommes élus au Haut Conseil. »

La varactyle échangea un regard complice avec son humain, comme un accord tacite entre eux. Cet échange silencieux fit rire Anakin et le petit lézard qui paressait dans le creux de sa main.

« Vous exagérez, cette mission n'était pas si horrible, dit le lézard.

_ Adraën, rappelle-moi qui s'est transformé en poisson et nous a lâchement abandonnés ? demanda sarcastiquement Obi-Wan.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui a dû être brossée pendant des heures pour enlever l'eau croupie entre mes écailles, rajouta la varactyle.

_ Comme si cela dérangeait Madame Papouilles ! s'exclama Anakin en riant.

_ Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle avant de rajouter, il était plus pénible d'entendre tes jérémiades à propos de ton odeur corporelle.

_ Hé ! râla-t-il. »

Mais un franc sourire ornait son visage : cette mission avait été autant désagréable dans sa réalisation qu'agréable dans le moment complice qu'ils avaient ensuite partagé. Il se souvenait encore de la tête de son Maître quand il lui avait demandé son aide pour ses cheveux – il s'était allègrement moqué de la touffe informe qu'il arborait, avant de lentement (et longuement) passer ses doigts entre les mèches longues, les démêlant et enlevant les immondices qui s'y étaient accrochées. **(1)** Malgré la simplicité du moment, il avait aimé de pouvoir prendre soin d'Obi-Wan, loin du regard des Maîtres qui leur reprochaient leur attachement. Dans ces moments-là, il sentait la confiance que lui accordait son Maître, bien plus que lorsqu'il lui sauvait la vie durant un combat. Hélas, Kashyyyk faisait figure d'exception. La plupart du temps, il passait par Nanthana, qui semblait moins inaccessible – euphémisme pour signifier qu'elle se réjouissait toujours des gratouilles à la base du cou, derrière les plumes – tout en sachant qu'Obi-Wan, par leur lien, ressentait la même chose que la varactyle, malgré l'impassibilité qu'il affichait.

Naturellement, il passa sa main à la base du cou de Nanthana où il gratta avec affection, dans un geste qui les remerciait, elle et le Jedi, d'avoir ainsi plaisanté pour le détourner de ses sombres souvenirs.

Mais ils avaient suffisamment marché pour arriver à la sortie du canyon et, de fait, au pied de la ville. Mos Espa était bruyante devant eux, ses larges rues étaient parcourues par des personnes toutes très différentes les unes des autres, entre les nomades du désert, les fermiers d'humidité, les riches marchands et les hommes de main de Jabba. Sous l'ombre de grands draps délavés étendus comme une tonnelle s'étalaient des étals de fortune. Des éopies et des dewbacks montés par des jawas flânaient. Pourtant, ce qui attira le regard d'Anakin n'était pas visible – mais il savait que ce chemin, à sa droite, menait aux quartiers des esclaves.

Il était incertain et, surtout, craintif lorsqu'il interpella son Maître :

« Maître ? »

Bien qu'il eût son attention, il se tut. S'humectant les lèvres, il cherchait ses mots – il détestait être ainsi démuni.

« Est-ce que je... pourrais ? Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ma mère habite par là...

_ Anakin, la mission passe toujours en priorité, le coupa Obi-Wan. »

Sa voix avait été ferme, elle ne laissait place à aucune contestation. Le Chevalier cherchait les yeux de son Padawan pour s'assurer qu'il avait parfaitement compris, mais le garçon les baissa, déçu et frustré. Le petit lézard qui s'était faufilé sur son épaule se fit plus petit, se cachant dans les plis de la robe, impressionné par le ton sans appel. Derrière eux, la grande varactyle lança un regard à Obi-Wan qui, habitué à ses expressions reptiliennes, reconnut les reproches. Il soupira en lui-même, abdiquant face à Nanthana. De la même voix, il apaisa pourtant son discours :

« Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui nous attend, si les Hutts sont mêlés, un contact pourrait la mettre en danger. »

L'adolescent et son lézard relevèrent la tête vers lui, reconnaissant l'argument. Ces mots avaient diminué leur déception, mais elle était toujours présente. Cependant, Anakin ne désespérait pas et retenterait sa chance une fois le datapad retrouvé et tout danger écarté.

Afin de passer inaperçus – plus ou moins – dans Mos Espa, Adraën se faufila sous les habits d'Anakin, se lovant contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur, très attrayante en tant qu'animal à sang froid, et les deux Jedi montèrent sur le dos de Nanthana, comme si elle eût été une monture de riches voyageurs. Le Padawan mit la capuche de sa bure, son Maître prit un air hautain, Nanthana claquait violemment du bec quand des jawas intéressés s'approchaient. Ils se fondirent aisément dans le décor, et tout le monde s'écarta à leur approche, intimidé par le varactyl. Caché par le dos de son Maître, Anakin observait le signal qui leur permettrait de localiser le datapad, leur soufflant le chemin à prendre. Cela les emmena au cœur de la ville, dans les quartiers aisés. Ils n'avaient pas été importunés jusque-là, leur fausse monture se chargeant de faire fuir les curieux, mais quand leur chemin croisa celui d'un groupe de jeunes enfants, ils surent que Nanthana, et son côté maternel, n'auraient pas à cœur de les faire fuir. Aussitôt qu'ils les virent, les yeux des enfants s'écarquillèrent d'admiration, et ils coururent à leur rencontre avec des cris joyeux, tendant leurs bras pour toucher la grande et magnifique créature.

« Faîtes attention à vos poches, Maître, le prévint sombrement son apprenti. »

Les petites mains frôlaient les écailles vertes et les plumes bleues, caressant avec précaution – intrigués certes, mais impressionnés par l'air féroce du grand bec, des muscles ondulant sous la peau et des pattes plus grandes que leurs petits corps. Un petit humain, d'à peine cinq années standards, tenta sa chance en tirant sur le pantalon d'Obi-Wan et en lui offrant un beau sourire, et celui-ci dut lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas d'argent valable ici. Ils étaient tous pauvrement vêtus, les tissus étaient usés et rapiécés, certains étaient à pieds nus. Un coup d'œil suffisait pour savoir qu'ils étaient tous esclaves. Baissant la tête pour cacher sa mine sombre, Anakin se revoyait en eux et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait la main posée sur sa tunique, là où il savait que se trouvait Adraën, dont il sentait le petit museau venir à sa rencontre dans un soutien muet. Une colère sourde le prenait, qu'il dirigeait injustement contre ces enfants parce qu'ils incarnaient ce qui l'avait toujours révulsé : l'esclavage.

Soudain, il se retourna vers sa gauche, et attrapa la petite main avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'enfuir. Il fixa la fillette qui tirait sur son bras, essayant de se défaire de sa prise, effarée à l'idée de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Connaissant la punition réservée aux esclaves voleurs, il pouvait la comprendre. C'était une jeune Theelin, sa peau rose pâle était à peine parsemée de quelques tâches violettes, signe de son jeune âge, et ses cheveux bleus étaient coiffés derrière les trois cornes qui descendaient sur ses tempes. Comme la plupart des filles de sa race, elle semblait destinée à devenir une belle femme ; et les belles femmes esclaves n'étaient pas les plus chanceuses. Pauvre enfant, songeait-il. Anakin avait pitié d'elle et de l'avenir qui l'attendait. De longues secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles il la fixait sans lâcher la main qui avait essayé de le voler, obnubilé par son visage encore innocent. Mais elle, elle ne voyait qu'un homme encapuchonné, dont la moitié du visage était dans l'ombre, assombrissant des yeux durs et scrutateurs, dont la poigne la retenait prisonnière, serrant fort sa main à lui faire mal. La frayeur la paralysait sur place, alors que ses amis fuyaient, soudainement inquiets par ces voyageurs, seule une fillette avait le courage de rester à portée de vue, semblant attendre la Theelin.

« Anakin, intervint subitement la voix d'Obi-Wan, tu lui fais peur, lâche-la maintenant. »

Alors qu'il semblait revenir à la réalité, le Padawan se rendit compte qu'il la retenait depuis de trop longues secondes, perdu qu'il était dans ses sombres pensées. Il la relâcha aussitôt et, libérée, la petite fille courut loin d'eux.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. D'une part, Anakin et Adraën étaient douloureusement rattrapés par leur passé, de l'autre, Obi-Wan et Nanthana sentaient leur trouble, dont la cause se devinait facilement. Il n'y avait nul besoin de mots pour comprendre que son Padawan avait été, quelques années auparavant, à la place de ces enfants démunis et devant voler. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans leur exploration de la planète, le chevalier et la varactyle prenaient conscience de ce qu'elle représentait pour l'ancien esclave et son petit lézard : un monde aride, pauvre, stérile. En tant que Jedi, ils avaient visité un grand nombre de contrées austères ou dévastées, mais Tatooine était particulière, en cela qu'elle avait été la planète de son Padawan – la galaxie pouvait prendre une teinte bien différente, sous l'opacité du passé.

Le silence empli d'amertume et de peine se transforma en silence de discrétion, lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent suffisamment du signal au point d'identifier un bâtiment. Celui-ci était grand, tout en longueur, avec un grand dôme qui pouvait être considéré comme un étage – signe de richesse et de pouvoir, sur cette planète – et des hommes de main à l'extérieur, guettant les environs avec plus ou moins de vigilance. Il s'agissait de Gamorréens qui, compte tenu de leur vigilance précaire, étaient trop souvent employés à cette tâche pour y mettre du cœur. Néanmoins, ils étaient bien équipés ; mieux valait ne pas avoir une armée de ces bipèdes porcins aux trousses. Pour Anakin et Adraën, originaires de cette planète, l'identité du propriétaire était évidente : il s'agissait d'un des nombreux biens de Jabba, le Hutt qui régnait sur le monde désertique. Profitant qu'ils n'avaient pas été vus, le groupe s'éloigna. Nanthana se glissa entre deux bâtiments, suffisamment espacés pour qu'elle pût y entrer, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la résidence surveillée. L'ombre la cachait totalement. Avec agilité et sans bruit, le Jedi et son Padawan sautèrent sur le toit au-dessus d'eux, laissant la varactyle qui, il fallait l'admettre, n'était pas idéale pour une mission où la discrétion était nécessaire. Grâce aux grandes ombres de la fin de journée, ils se glissèrent de toit en toit, longeant les dômes et resserrant leurs capes sombres autour d'eux.

Postés sur un bâtiment, en face de celui qui les intéressait, ils observèrent les entrées et les gardes. L'architecture de ce monde ne laissait que peu de fenêtres, et toutes bien trop petites, ainsi qu'une seule porte d'entrée.

« Il nous faut un repérage des lieux. Adraën ? appela Obi-Wan, faisant sortir le petit lézard de sous la chemise de son Padawan. Il faudrait que tu te glisses à l'intérieur, que tu repères l'endroit où se trouvent les données et par où nous pourrions entrer. »

Les petits yeux regardèrent en bas, la langue reptilienne s'agita dans l'air, montrant son agitation. La jeune voix demanda, incertaine :

« Mais le bâtiment est gardé, si je me fais repérer ?

_ Tu ne te feras pas repérer, le rassura-t-il d'une voix patiente. Tu es doué pour passer inaperçu, bien plus qu'Anakin, précisa-t-il avec un sourire. Je te fais confiance. »

Adraën sembla rasséréné par ces paroles et quand la main d'Anakin se présenta, il fit un bond pour atterrir sur la paume ouverte, tout en gardant la tête levée vers Obi-Wan. Ce dernier savait toujours trouver les bons mots pour le rassurer.

« Et s'ils te voient, c'est pas grave. La plupart des gens ne savent pas faire la différence entre un animal et un dæmon, renchérit Anakin. Allez, courage, Ad' ! »

Malgré son ton jovial, le petit lézard tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, dardant un regard sombre qui lui fit perdre son sourire.

« J'ai du courage, siffla Adraën d'un ton vexé. Je pense simplement à la réussite de notre mission ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le petit lézard sauta sur le sol rocheux et descendit du toit, ses pattes accrochant facilement aux aspérités du mur. Fronçant les sourcils, Anakin s'interrogea tout haut :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous écoute toujours, et pas moi ?

_ Je me pose la même question, répondit Obi-Wan en le fixant. »

Comprenant qu'il ne parlait pas d'Adraën, l'adolescent prit une moue innocente.

« Mais je vous écoute, Maître.

_ Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil sarcastique. Je suis rassuré de savoir que tu m'écoutes quand tu fais l'exact opposé de ce que je te dis de faire. »

Son ton, entre reproche et raillerie, arracha à Anakin un sourire à la fois contrit et provocateur, propre à son jeune âge.

Adraën, lui, avait rapidement atteint le sol de sable et, en un seul passage rapide, avait traversé la rue large pour longer le mur de l'autre bâtiment. Les longues ombres le cachaient, et le Gamorréen posté à la porte était trop occupé à regarder autour de lui, pour faire attention à ce qu'il se passait sous ses pieds. Il lui fut donc extrêmement facile de s'introduire par le bas de l'unique porte d'entrée. À l'intérieur, il ne trouva personne dans la première pièce. Une caméra la surveillait néanmoins, et il prit soin d'adopter un comportement adapté à sa forme, évitant de fixer trop longtemps le petit dispositif et observant de longues secondes les environs avant de partir à l'exploration. Toutes les pièces n'étaient pas surveillées, mais aux sous-sols, de l'agitation régnait. Un groupe d'hommes, de différentes races, bien plus redoutables et bien mieux équipés que les bipèdes porcins de dehors, jouaient aux jeux de hasard et bavardaient. Ils ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention au petit reptile qui atteignit l'autre salle qu'ils devaient certainement garder, compte-tenu du butin qui y était amoncelé. Profitant d'être seul, Adraën prit sa forme de convor pour survoler la grande salle. Disposés sur une large console, se trouvaient des dizaines de datapads. Nul doute que celui qu'ils cherchaient devait être celui à part. Ne pouvant sortir discrètement avec, il quitta les lieux pour rejoindre les deux Jedi.

La luminosité – et la température avec elle – commençait à diminuer, la journée laissant place au soir, et dans la pénombre, ils n'avaient aucun mal à échapper aux yeux des autres. Adraën leur fit part de ses découvertes, ce qui lui valut un compliment d'Obi-Wan qui le rendit tout heureux. Néanmoins, quand Anakin tendit la main vers lui, il l'ignora complètement pour s'accrocher au bras de son Maître. L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, avant de les suivre d'un bond, atterrissant sur le toit du bâtiment qu'ils devaient infiltrer. N'étant plus protégés par les sombres ombres, ils se dépêchèrent : le lézard leur indiqua un endroit où Anakin fit un trou assez large avec son sabre-laser, tandis qu'Obi-Wan récupérait le morceau découpé, le faisant léviter pour le poser en douceur et sans bruit. Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur, juste avant que le regard du Gamorréen qui faisait sa ronde ne tombât sur eux.

Adraën leur indiquait un chemin parfait, exempt de surveillance. Ils descendirent un petit escalier et tournèrent aussitôt à droite dans un petit couloir, entrèrent dans une salle d'eau à l'hygiène discutable, où Anakin fit un nouveau trou dans le plancher. Il sauta, sabre-laser en main, suivi rapidement de son Maître également aux aguets, mais la pièce était vide. Les voix qu'ils entendaient venaient d'à côté et ils ne les avaient vraisemblablement pas repérés. Le Chevalier se dirigea aussitôt vers la console où étaient entreposés des datapads de toutes les formes et couleurs, alors que le Padawan prit le temps de faire le tour du butin amoncelé avec les sourcils froncés. Il s'agissait d'un grand capharnaüm, sur des tables ou même à terre étaient posés des caisses et des sacs, certains ouverts, dans lesquels il pouvait voir le chargement, qui débordait. Cela allait de la simple monnaie – il y avait des pièces en grande quantité, dont des truguts et, plus impressionnant encore, au moins une centaine de peggats, ce qui représentait un joli pactole – aux armes de pointe – blasters transdoshans, réputés pour leur puissance, fusils longue portée ou encore réacteurs dorsales, il s'agissait d'un bel arsenal.

« Tout ça ne devrait pas être ici, souffla-t-il, la voix basse. »

Son Maître le considéra du regard. Il pouvait voir la suspicion se dessiner sur les traits de son visage, et la réflexion derrière ses iris. Celui-ci leva la main, montrant le datapad allumé qu'il avait trouvé et qui était indubitablement les plans volés. Obi-Wan glissa le fin appareil dans une poche intérieure, avant de se tourner vers les autres blocs de données, y fouillant à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. Anakin prit une poignée de pièces, dont plusieurs peggats – elles pouvaient être utiles pour la suite des événements – puis s'approcha de la porte pour écouter la conversation – peut-être allaient-ils évoquer leurs plans entre deux parties de jeu. Ce fut une vaine tentative. Mais son Maître, lui, avait trouvé sur un des datapads les plans d'un vaste bâtiment cylindrique raccordé à deux tours, avec tous les codes d'accès et le système de sécurité. Lui et Adraën étaient encore en train d'étudier ces données, qu'Anakin, quant à lui, entendit une voix féminine mettre fin aux bavardages des hommes, qui l'accueillirent avec de tonitruants chef.

« Alors, avez-vous ramené ce que je vous ai demandé ? leur demanda-t-elle. »

Comprenant qu'elle parlait des plans de Rodia, il se retourna brusquement.

« Nous allons avoir de la visite, chuchota-t-il à la hâte. »

Il repartit par là où ils étaient entrés, suivi d'Obi-Wan. Ils quittaient à peine la salle d'eau que la voix féminine s'éleva, implacable.

« Intrus à l'étage ! criait-elle. Surveillez les toits ! »

Ils furent en effet accueillis par des tirs de blaster sur le toit, mais le soir était définitivement tombé, et le manque de luminosité jouait en leur faveur. Ils sautaient de toit en toit, couraient le long des dômes, évitaient les tirs maladroits, mais assez vite, ils remarquèrent que leurs poursuivants se multipliaient. Ainsi en hauteur, ils purent voir Nanthana qui les suivait de loin depuis le sol – le vacarme de leurs assaillants l'avait sans doute prévenue. Ils ne se contentaient pas de leur courir après en leur tirant dessus, mais ils se criaient mutuellement des ordres, dans l'espoir de les encercler, créant une agitation hors du commun dans la ville de Mos Espa. Mais les deux Jedi étaient plus rapides et plus malins, prenant un chemin plus difficile à suivre depuis le sol. Quand ils eurent assez d'avance pour ne plus être à portée de vue, ils regagnèrent le sol, se glissèrent dans une petite échoppe où un vieux Devaronien ronflait sur le comptoir, et regardèrent leurs poursuivants les dépasser, essoufflés. Lorsqu'ils n'entendirent plus que les ronflements du vieil homme, ils sortirent pour gagner une ruelle discrète, rejoints très vite par la varactyle qui, malgré sa taille, savait ne pas être vue.

« Ils doivent être en train d'encercler la ville, dit Anakin. Mais nous avons le datapad, nous pouvons partir.

_ Et je suis plus rapide que leurs speeders, se vanta la varactyle en adressant un regard complice au Padawan.

_ Non, s'opposa aussitôt Obi-Wan. Nous avons peut-être les plans, mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi ils les voulaient.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Maintenant ils nous recherchent, nous ne pouvons nous cacher indéfiniment, répondit Nanthana. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa main se porta sur son menton, caressant sa barbe, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Mais Adraën, toujours sur l'épaule du Chevalier, ajouta :

« Mais ils n'ont pas vu vos visages, et ne savent même pas que vous êtes Jedi. »

Le visage d'Obi-Wan sembla s'illuminer, adressant un sourire au petit lézard.

« Adraën a raison. Ils recherchent deux hommes qui se cachent et s'enfuient en courant. Nous n'avons qu'à marcher tranquillement en pleine rue.

_ C'est une brillante idée ! s'extasia Adraën.

_ Quoi ? s'écria Nanthana.

_ Mais vous êtes fous ! s'étonna Anakin. »

À ce moment précis, son Maître leur adressa un sourire malicieux, et tous surent qu'il s'apprêtait à dire l'une de ses phrases pleines de philosophie.

« Qui est le plus fou des deux ? Le fou, ou le fou qui le suit ? »

Ils étaient abasourdis. Obi-Wan et Adraën se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la grande rue. Anakin et Nanthana se regardèrent, incrédules, soupirèrent en même temps, et les suivirent, le pas traînant.

* * *

 **(1)** Référence à « _Fichus cheveux longs_ » d'Iroko. Un petit OS agréable et amusant à lire.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes adorables lecteurs.**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Pour répondre à Ange, je ne suis pas une experte dans l'œuvre de Pullman, j'ai demandé à Sanashiya qui m'a dit que, même si c'était rare, le dæmon pouvait être du même sexe. Comme Anakin ne fait jamais pareil que les autres, j'ai fait ce choix !**

 **J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée pour la fin, et j'aime cette petite histoire sur Kashyyyk qu'ils remettent constamment sur le tapis. Le chapitre suivant sera plus calme, il y aura moins d'action, mais beaucoup de questions trouveront leur réponse. J'espère vous y revoir.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


End file.
